


Tempos diferentes

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, M/M, Mentioned Maturin | The Turtle, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Past Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Após derrotarem Pennywise, Bill tem dúvidas quanto o seu futuro com Mike, mas Stanley está disposto a ajudar.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 1





	Tempos diferentes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥ tudo bem? Espero que estejam se protegendo nessa pandemia doida!
> 
> Eu tô bem animada por postar essa fanfic, porque eu gostei muito de escrever cada partezinha dela. Pra mim, Hanbrough e Stanbrough funciona muito como Ronks e Wolfstar em Harry Potter (SIRIUS-LUPIN-TONKS). Já vi muitas discussões pelo Twitter invalidando os dois ships e eu realmente acho que os dois são válidos e que possuem sua própria beleza em cada aspectozinho ♥
> 
> Enfim, espero que vocês gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!

**“Tempos diferentes”**

**O barulho dos pássaros o fez acordar** , mas não no lugar onde Bill estava quando se deitou naquela noite. Ele levou um momento para perceber isso. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentava recordar se tinha saído da Florida para algum outro lugar no meio da madrugada, colocava suas mãos em frente ao rosto para barrar a claridade do Sol que vinha diretamente em seus olhos.

Em um pensamento e outro, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

 _Suas mãos_. Quando se era um escritor e passava longos períodos escrevendo várias frases e diálogos, era comum que as mãos fossem um dos focos fora do universo da história. Bill lembrava-se de ter reparado nelas ao escrever seu terceiro ou quarto livro. Pensou num curto devaneio que suas mãos pareciam ter começado a envelhecer primeiro que o resto de seu corpo, assemelhando-se muito com as mãos de seu pai, quando ele o visitou no último feriado em família. A pele havia começado a dobrar em alguns cantos.

Porém, o que ele havia notado naquele momento, era que as rugas já não existiam mais. As mãos eram as mesmas e eram as dele com certeza, mas sem as dobraduras do tempo. Bill as levou em seu rosto e também sentiu falta de algumas outras rugas velhas conhecidas dele ao se olhar no espelho.

 _Espelho._ Começou a olhar ao redor de onde estava e achou uma pedreira perto a um grande lago. Estava prestes a verbalizar o quão aquele cenário era familiar quando olhou-se então no reflexo da água. Pulou de susto assim que se viu e logo as suas mãos foram ao seu rosto, mesmo que Bill já tivesse feito isso antes.

Continuava sendo ele, só que com _dezessete anos_.

\- Estranho, não é? – Tomou outro susto e virou-se automaticamente na direção da voz atrás dele e seu rosto transformou-se no próprio conceito de incredulidade. Ele estava sentado com seus braços apoiados em cima dos joelhos.

“ _Quais eram as possibilidades?_ ” Piscou algumas vez para se certificar de que não era nenhuma alucinação e ele continuou ali, com um sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios e com a aparência exata de quando os dois se viram pela última vez. Bill sentia suas mãos tremerem e poderia jurar que se dissesse algo sua gagueira pudesse voltar em um instante, mas ele ficou calado, apenas ouvindo sua respiração descompassada saindo de sua boca e assistindo o outro se aproximar dele.

\- _Stanley_ – balbuciou Bill e Stan abriu mais ainda o sorriso, acenando com a cabeça e o ajudando a se levantar do chão. Os olhos azuis de Denbrough pareciam duas bolinhas de ping-pong, observando cada detalhe de Stan, e, por um momento. Lentamente suas mãos subiram até o rosto dele, sentindo sua maciez. Aquilo o fez lembrar-se dos velhos tempos de sua adolescência em Derry. Os sorrisos, os olhares, os toques, _os beijos_. Tudo por debaixo dos panos, longe da vista maldosa dos moradores de Derry. Ele já havia lembrado de tudo após ter voltado à cidade, mas ter e ver Stanley ali a sua frente era completamente diferente. Não era uma alucinação. Ele realmente estava ali. Junto com ele. _Mas como?_

\- Tá tudo bem, Bill – disse Stan. - O Pennywise não vai mais voltar.

O corpo de Denbrough tremeu em um suspiro aliviado. Não era como se aquela ideia não tivesse passado pela sua cabeça. Mesmo sabendo que os losers e ele tinham derrotado o maldito palhaço assassino, o receio ainda era presente. “ _Será que conseguimos desconto nas sessões de terapia?_ ”, Bill lembrava-se de Richie ter dito antes de ir embora da cidade. Era provável que se dissessem isso a qualquer terapeuta, o grupo iria parar em uma clínica psiquiátrica, então, os cinco continuavam com seus traumas, mas a vida estava bem melhor que antes. 

Pouco a pouco, Bill foi recobrando sua consciência e suas mãos foram se abaixando até os ombros dele. Denbrough estava tão confuso e aquilo era nítido em seu rosto. Após um suspiro escapar de seus lábios, ele disse:

\- Mas eu ainda não entendo. Como isso é possível? Stan, você... – Bill fungou ao impedir que uma lágrima rolasse pelo seu rosto. As palavras que ele queria dizer ao outro ainda eram difíceis e ele não sabia como as colocar pra fora sem desabar. Mas ele precisava saber. Stan, _você morreu_.

A reação de Stanley foi dar de ombros e confirmar com a cabeça enquanto Bill chorava olhando para ele. Aos poucos, seu cérebro foi processando aquela informação. Olhou para os lados, para suas mãos e então para Stanley de novo. Abriu a boca e de novo teve a sensação que a gagueira havia retornado.

\- Não estamos em Derry – afirmou ele. – E você não tá aqui realmente também.

Bill piscou os olhos mais uma vez para evitar o choro.

\- Isso é um sonho, não é?

Stan sorriu melancólico e antes que Bill começasse a chorar de novo, ele disse:

\- Vem comigo.

***

Bill não sabia para onde Stanley queria o levar e nem quanto mais ele gostaria de ficar andando pelas ruas de Derry. Era um tanto bizarro ver a cidade completamente vazia; por outro lado, Denbrough sempre achou que o grande problema de lá eram as pessoas que nela moravam. Apesar de ele ter deixado toda a sua juventude junto às memórias e as pessoas que ele mais amou na vida naquele lugar, a sensação de respirar e viver fora de Derry era inexplicável.

Percebeu que já tinham chegado quando Stan começou a adentrar o fundo de uma casa, onde havia um pequeno quintal e um casa na árvore. Bill olhou para Stan, procurando as respostas nos olhos do e Stan apenas indicou com a cabeça, para que os dois subissem. Aquela era a antiga casa de Ben e fora ele quem planejara e construíra a casa. Bill lembrava-se de como Eddie e Stan se recusaram a subir nela da primeira vez, mas após Bev e Richie tirarem sarro e Bill ter oferecido sua mão a Stanley, os dois terminaram a subir junto aos outros.

Dessa vez, quem estendeu a mão foi Stanley e Bill a pegou sem nem pensar duas vezes.

A casa era muito menor do que ele se lembrava e ele costumava a passar noites inteiras lá, quando a sede dos losers estava encharcada pela chuva ou quando ele sentia que queria ficar sozinho para pensar na vida. Mike estava sempre com ele, independente das vezes.

Aquele pensamento lhe ocorreu na cabeça enquanto assistia Stan limpar um pouco da poeira do chão de madeira e sentar logo em seguida. Bill não pôde deixar de sentir certo incômodo no modo como Stanley estava calmo demais. Sim, ele estava feliz por vê-lo ali. Isso era óbvio.

Mas ele também queria entender o que estava acontecendo ali e fazer um tour por Derry mais uma vez não respondia nenhuma de suas perguntas e só o deixava mais ansioso. Por isso, quando ele sentou-se na frente dele, perguntou:

\- Como isso tá acontecendo?

\- O sonho?

\- É – Bill acenou com a cabeça – Isso é só coisa da minha cabeça ou... eu realmente tô falando com você?

Stan riu fraco.

\- A gente tá conversando mesmo – respondeu ele. – Exatamente como eu não sei, mas deve ter algo relacionado com a Maturim.

\- Maturim... – repetiu Bill quase sem emitir nenhum som. A tartaruga e sua energia que marcou cada um dos losers.

\- A Patty a sentiu também antes de eu... – Stan começou, mas não terminou de dizer. Ele preferiu que não e Bill agradeceu mentalmente por não ter o feito. Verbalizar só tornava aquilo mais real e ele queria guardar aquela lembrança de Stanley que tinha ali. – Normalmente, esses sonhos formam uma ponte entre os dois planos. O seu e o meu estão conectados agora e por isso estamos conseguindo conversar agora.

Bill acenou lentamente com a cabeça, sentindo um arrepio percorrer toda a extensão de seu corpo.

\- Georgie e Eddie também estão aí? – perguntou Bill e percebeu que sua voz tinha saído mais tremida do que gostaria.

\- Sim, os dois estão bem – afirmou Stan e sorriu. – Mas Eddie ainda tem dificuldades pra aceitar algumas coisas.

Por um momento, Bill sentiu-se horrível por achar aquela informação engraçada. Queria poder falar com o seu antigo melhor amigo e rir junto dele. _Não só ele_.

\- Conheço alguém que ainda pensa muito nele.

\- Ele também sente muita falta do Richie – Stan disse e os dois riram amargos.

– Têm certas coisas que nunca mudam, não é?

Bill e Stan se entreolharam com um brilho diferente, como se o passado estivesse diante deles de forma palpável.

\- Por que a energia da Maturim conectou a gente de novo? – perguntou Bill.

Stanley olhou para baixo e suspirou.

\- Bom, não sei se foi Ela realmente. Na verdade, as pontes entre os planos costumam ser criadas quando as pessoas do seu plano querem se comunicar, mesmo que inconscientemente, com as pessoas desse plano aqui – explicou ele e, apesar de Bill estar um pouco perdido com a mágica envolvida, conseguiu acompanhar. – Mas elas são muito frágeis e por isso os sonhos não duram quase nada ou a pessoa não consegue se lembrar com detalhes.

\- Então, se a gente tá conversando há...

\- É, o tempo é diferente aqui, mas, sim. É uma espécie diferente de ponte – disse Stanley – porque quem criou essa daqui fui eu.

Bill olhou para ele um pouco surpreso. Não estava bravo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas só curioso.

\- Bom, eu tô aqui – disse Bill com um quê de brincadeira em sua voz, ainda que soasse um tanto nervoso. Aquela fala tinha o deixado um pouco mais ansioso. – O que você queria me dizer?

Stanley riu.

\- Você não tem ideia do porquê eu queria falar com você?

\- Não? – A própria voz dele saiu como uma dúvida e Stan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Talvez Bill soubesse no fundo de seu coração, mas tinha um certo receio de dizer em voz alta.

\- Em que lugar do mundo você está dormindo agora?

\- Palm Beach, na Flórida – Bill engoliu em seco e disfarçou com um sorriso amarelo. – Tirei umas férias do próximo livro.

Stanley sorriu também.

\- É uma cidade bonita. Você tá se divertindo?

\- Sim – afirmou com a cabeça e viu Stan apoiar a cabeça em uma de suas mãos, como se o analisasse ao mesmo tempo que debochasse dele.

\- Sozinho?

Bill desviou o olhar de Stanley, que parecia se divertir com o desconforto dele. -

\- Por que você tá me perguntando se já sabe que não?

\- Porque tem certas coisas que talvez só você possa me responder – explicou ele, levantando-se e sentando ao lado de Bill, que continuava com seu olhar preso ao chão. – Tipo o porquê você surtou ao achar a aliança que o Mike comprou.

Bill voltou-se para Stanley.

\- Eu não surtei – retrucou ele – só que... é complicado.

\- Mais complicado que conversar com seu ex-namorado morto?

Bill quis rir, mas apenas voltou seu olhar para cima, onde tinha o teto rabiscado da casa da árvore.

\- Talvez.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, apenas ouvindo o barulho dos pássaros que voavam em bando. Ironicamente – ou não – era um bando de sete, cinco juntos e dois vindo mais atrás.

\- Eu tinha uma sensação boa com pássaros. Eles sempre vinham quando eu estava sem inspiração – disse Bill. – Talvez fosse você na minha memória apagada.

Stanley sorriu.

\- Li seus livros sem querer uma vez – contou Stanley e Bill arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso. – Tinha a impressão que a cada palavra que eu lia vinha umas imagens desconexas na minha cabeça. Foi só quando o Mike me ligou que todas elas se juntaram – olhou para Bill – acho que todas elas eram sobre você.

Bill sentiu um nó se formar na sua garganta.

\- São boas memórias, não são? – a voz de Bill estava embargada e ele viu um marejar nos olhos de Stanley também.

\- Eu guardo todas elas com muito carinho – Stan disse e entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Bill. Suspirou bem fundo. – E você pode fazer isso também. E não tem problema nenhum criar novas memórias com outra pessoa.

Bill riu em meio a um choro.

\- É complicado... – disse ele. – Antes não era, mas agora que eu lembro de tudo o que aconteceu em Derry é!

\- Nada mudou, Bill.

\- Sim, Stan! Mudou! – exclamou ele, tornando-se para o outro. - Eu também pensava que não tinha mudado nada. Afinal, eu até casei com a Audra, mas... o Mike não é a Audra. Eu nunca cheguei sequer a amar a Audra como eu amo o Mike – Bill soluçou novamente. – E, por amar ele de verdade, tudo o que eu consigo pensar é que eu tô traindo o que a gente teve.

Stanley sorriu melancólico. Estar morto não facilitava nem um pouco qualquer sentimento, muito menos ver a pessoa que você amava sofrer daquele jeito.

\- Eu não deixo de pensar que eu tô traindo todos os nossos planos que a gente fez nessa mesma casa da árvore... – disse ele, olhando para Stanley. – Mas ao mesmo tempo, a culpa foi toda minha! Desde o momento que eu te deixei aqui em Derry. E quando a gente ia finalmente se reencontrar...

\- Bill – chamou Stan e o outro tornou-se para ele. Tinha um sorriso melancólico enquanto ele segurava o rosto de Denbrough delicadamente. – O que a gente teve foi especial demais e eu não te culpo por nenhuma das coisas que você disse. E, por mais que partes nossas quisessem voltar no tempo para corrigir seja lá o que for, não tem o porquê. O tempo passou e é assim que as coisas funcionam. E que bom que ele passou, porque senão você não viveria o que está vivendo com o Mike agora – explicou ele. – E eu sei que você não trocaria nenhum momento com ele por qualquer outro que fosse.

Bill olhou para baixo. _Aquilo era verdade_. Mike e ele tinham algo muito especial, de uma forma que ele nem conseguia colocar em palavras – _e ele era escritor_. Ele amava como Mike era doce, gentil, engraçado e companheiro. Os dois estavam sempre se apoiando em qualquer problema que fosse e ninguém conseguia entender Bill Denbrough como Mike Hanlon, e vice-versa. O amor deles poderia não ser avassalador como aqueles que gostavam de colocar na televisão, mas Bill – e talvez qualquer um dos losers – nunca iria querer isso. Com Mike ele encontrava a calmaria.

Mas não era por nenhum desses motivos que Bill amava Mike.

 _Bill amava Mike porque ele era Mike._ Simples.

\- Eu tô feliz por você, Bill.

\- Stan...

Bill não conseguiu terminar por causa dos soluços e Stanley acabou o abraçando. Era um abraço apertado que também o lembrava das partes boas de estar naquela cidade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguiu se reconhecer em casa como antes conseguia. Porque a sua casa na verdade estava na Florida, dormindo ao lado dele com uma caixinha de veludo o esperando dentro da gaveta. E ele finalmente entendeu o que Stan tinha feito ali.

Ambos notaram que seus rostos estavam vermelhos feito duas renas de Natal quando se separaram do abraço. Após alguns segundos em silêncio, Bill achou que era o momento certo para dizer o que estava dentro dele.

\- Eu o amo tanto, Stan – balbuciou Bill. – Eu realmente amo.

\- Eu sei que ama – Stanley riu, limpando suas próprias lágrimas e olhando para Bill com um brilho diferente no olhar. – E tá tudo bem. Na verdade, eu acho que não teria pessoa melhor para você casar do que o Mike. O Richie diria que seria ele, mas ambos sabendo que isso não é verdade.

Os dois gargalharam.

\- Eddie provavelmente me mataria também – Bill disse e Stanley concordou com a cabeça. Bill olhou para o chão por um momento e então voltou-se para Stanley. – Obrigado, Stan.

\- Você não precisa me agradecer – respondeu ele. – Só tinha que ter um empurrãozinho e, além disso, eu acho que essa é uma forma melhor de eu me despedir.

Bill arregalou os olhos. Sua mente começou a pensar em várias formas de argumentar para que aquela não fosse a última vez que os dois se vissem, mas parou ao ver Stanley arquear uma das sobrancelhas. _Não era realmente uma despedida_.

\- Seja feliz, Bill – Stanley disse e Bill sentiu seus olhos arderem novamente. Não era possível que ele pudesse chorar tanto em um sonho. Stan beijou sua bochecha e em um segundo depois, Bill Denbrough acordou.

***

Bill olhou-se no espelho, vendo todas as suas rugas de volta ao seu rosto, e então voltou para a tela de seu computador novamente. Estava ansioso, por isso tomou um copo d’agua. Olhou pelo canto do olho e viu Mike lendo um livro na cama. Ele ficava lindo concentrado.

\- Amor, tem um minuto? – perguntou Bill.

\- Claro – Mike sorriu, levantando-se da cama e indo até a cadeira de seu namorado. – Você quer que revise alguma coisa no capítulo?

\- Na verdade, essa é um conto curto que eu pretendo publicar.

\- Conto? – Mike perguntou e Bill acenou. O outro deu de ombros, achando estranho. – Você não costuma escrever.

\- Eu não sou muito bom, mas espero que você goste – disse e então deu o lugar para o namorado sentar.

Mike começou a ler e quando chegou a última linha, seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Ele olhou para trás para perguntar o que aquela pequena parte do texto significava e então viu Bill ajoelhado, com caixinha em uma das mãos e um sorriso bobo em seu rosto.

\- Eu não sei se dou risada ou começo a brigar com você por estragar a minha surpresa! - Mike disse e os dois deram risada. - Você é tão sem graça!

\- Eu sei - brincou Bill - e eu também sei que eu tenho estado estranho por esses dias. Eu via como isso estava te machucando e mesmo assim você continuou respeitando o meu espaço e eu realmente te agradeço muito por isso. Todo esse tempo que eu tirei só confirmou o que eu já sabia. Eu sempre soube o quão gentil, maravilhoso e amoroso você é. E a cada dia eu só te amo mais e mais e não vejo a hora de passar o resto dos meus dias nesse mundo doido com você. Isso, é claro, se você não quiser terminar comigo por eu ter pedido primeiro.

Mike e Bill gargalharam e então o outro ficou de joelhos e beijou o namorado.

\- É óbvio que eu aceito - riu ele. - Você que deveria estar dizendo isso.

\- Você pode perguntar.

\- Bobo - Mike pegou o rosto de Bill com as duas mãos, acariciando logo depois. - Bill Denbrough, você quer fazer o favor de devolver as alianças que eu comprei e casar comigo?

\- Aceito - Bill disse e os dois voltaram a se beijar.

Naquela noite, Bill e Mike dormiram com os dedos entrelaçados, com as alianças postas e Denbrough comentou com ele mais cedo que nunca havia dormido tão bem em sua vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Me conte o que você achou ♥


End file.
